


Car Diem

by ZodiacBiologist



Series: Campus Diem [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacBiologist/pseuds/ZodiacBiologist
Summary: Continuation of 'Coffee Diem'. Max and Harrison try to recover from their night of drinking when an unexpected phone call changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to be waking up their friends, curing their hangovers, and hiding the evidence of the night’s shenanigans; but, they weren’t.

Harrison had just stood up from the table when the blare of Max’s ringtone, which was unapologetically Lincoln Park’s ‘In the End’, assaulted his already pounding head. Mixed with the sudden dizziness of standing too soon, Harrison found whatever alcohol he had last night and the very little coffee he had moments ago, were suddenly trying to find it’s way back up.

A disgruntled, “Wha- Oh! Dad!”, was all he heard as he suddenly found himself in the bathroom down the hall, knees hitting the floor, and all other sounds was drowned out by his own vomiting.

_________________________

“What-Oh! Dad!” Max would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t damn near shitting himself when he saw David’s photo pop up on his phone. Wracking his brain of the night’s activities, Max couldn’t remember if anyone had done anything to blow their cover.

“Hey, buddy. How’s your weekend been?” David sounded genuinely curious. Max took a breath,

“It’s been pretty fucking boring. Yours?” 

“Oh, good, good. I was just scrolling through my texts, actually. Hope drunk jenga was fun.” David’s voice hadn’t changed, making Max’s blood run cold. Pulling his ear away from the receiver, Max’s hands shook as he opened the text thread between him and his father.

Thirty-three text messages...thirty-three drunk text messages...

“Fuck…”

“Yeah. Your pictures were real funny, too. I liked the one of Pikeman on the pooltable.”

“Shit…”

“Oh, and one more thing; your mother and I are coming home early. Get the house cleaned by the time we get back and no one has to know. See you around 5, I love you and miss you, bye!” And with that, the line went dead. 

Max stood still for a moment, slowly taking in his surroundings; It wasn’t so bad, just some bottles that needed to be pitched and a few bastards to go wake up….and one lamp to replace. Easy!

Well...kind of.

With Harrison still puking his brains out, Max took it upon himself to wake the others. Sasha, Snake, and Ered had been up by the time he reached them, though none of them seemed to be willing to move just yet. Pikeman and Erin took a bit of shaking to rouse, though, once they were up, they were ready for anything. Much to no one’s surprize, Nurf was entirely sober, dragging a very much hungover Preston from the guest room,

“That’s for having us, Max, but I think we’re gonna get going.” The redhead said, hoisting the brunette up bridal style. 

Preston groaned, “Ugh, fuck this fucking planet and fucking movement!” 

“Language, babe.” Nurf scolded gently, placing a hand over Preston’s eyes to block out the light. Max scoffed,

“Alright, gross, thanks for coming; get out of my house,” Max gave a halfhearted wave, turning to his remaining friends, “Look, I know none of us want to be alive right now, but my fucking parents are on their way home, so no one else is leaving ‘til we pick up around here.” 

A sea of groans made Max seriously reconsider his friend group.

“Lame…” Ered whine, grabbing a few empties off of the pooltable. Pikeman followed, and soon after, the lethargic young adults were making progress. 

Of course, like most college students after a night of drinking, their interest in cleaning up after themselves were dashed. The cleaning process took about an hour longer than it should have and by the time it was over, no one was willing to stay around any longer. As if the event that an excuse would be needed had already been anticipated, Sasha, Erin, Pikeman, Snake, and Ered each gave Max some half-assed reason to depart from the house, waved their goodbyes, then headed out their respective cars, just about leaving behind a dust cloud as they left. Max watched them all leave from the doorway before turning back to go into his home once more.

Aside from the missing lamp, whose remains now resided in the trashcan parked on the curb two houses away, the house was exactly as the young adults had found it. 

Max almost let himself sit and relax until he remember poor Harrison still retching in the bathroom. Deciding to be a good friend for once, Max went to go check on him.

As expected, Harrison was still throwing up his soul when Max finally reached the bathroom.

“Alright, dude, no more drunk Jenga for you…” Max muttered, bending to pick up a stray beer can outside the door. Harrison watched him lazily, taking a few deep breaths as another wave of nausea hit him; though, he wasn’t sure of there was anything left to come back up at this point.

Max shook his head from the doorway, debating on what to do with the man. If it had been any later day, Max would’ve hauled him over his shoulder and drove him back to campus. However, it was only one in the afternoon; No sense in not taking a rest, right? They did have a two hour drive….

Deciding rest was best, The man instead helped his friend to his feet, directing him toward the living room and onto the newly cleaned couch.

Settling into an armchair in the den, finally, Max was completely ready to doze off; that didn’t happen either.

Once more, the boy’s phone rang out, pulling both men from their previous task. Max felt a near blinding rage as he picked up his phone, glancing at the caller I.D.

“Shit. What the hell is Neil calling for?” Max huffed, pressing to ‘accept’ button. He hardly got a greeting out when he was cut off by the aforementioned man, who frantically rattled off some story.

“MY SISTER, MAX! MY SISTER, SHE-” Neil only audible words did absolutely nothing as a ringing in Max’s ears made itself apparent. By now, Harrison sat up, mouthing for Max to put the call of speaker. A moment later, Neil’s chatter filled the room, causing both boys to cringe.

“Neil, calm down. We can’t understand-” Harrison tried, but was cut off once more.

“NIKKI. SHE WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT! HER CAR FLIPPED THREE TIMES! THEY HAD TO RIP APART THE CAR TO GET HER OUT! SHE’S AT AWAKEY POINT MEMORIAL! OUR PARENTS WON’T BE THERE FOR ANOTHER HOUR!” 

Max and Harrison exchanged glances, a silent panic setting in. Max took a breath, “Neil, when did this happen?”

“T-Three hours ago…”

“T-three…” Harrison echoed, mind work hard to crunch the numbers. If that was three hours ago...and she was in the hospital one town over…, “Was she alone?”

“No…”

Harrison closed his eyes tight; he wasn't ready for his next question, “Who was she with?”

A pause. An answer. Then a call to action.

“Nerris.”

So much for resting…

Before Neil had any time to give any more information, Harrison and Max were already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

If there was one place Max hated more than college, it was hospitals. The crisp white walls and doctors and nurses wandering in matching scrubs freaked the poor man out to no end. But, that was a story for another time.   
They had made it to Awakey Point Memorial in record time (though, the way they were driving probably wasn’t in any way legal) and now waited somewhat patiently for news on the girls.

Harrison wrung his hands, staring point blank at the floor. Max knew better than to try to break him from his trance; it was probably for the best, anyway. Max was no good and comforting people and definitely wouldn’t be able to do it for someone as emotionally awkward as Harrison. And so, the raven haired man grabbed an outdated magazine, intensely studying the ‘Top Seven Facts’ he didn’t know about the Kardashians. 

“Right this way.” A nurse, who resembled a radish in every way possible, spoke suddenly,tearing both men from their thoughts with a wave of her arm toward a curtain in the back of the e.r. Had Harrison not gone so rigid, Max would have still been caught up in staring at the Radish Nurse. 

“Come on.” Max finally grunted, grabbing Harrison by the elbow, dragging him toward the curtain, muttering a small ‘thank you’ as they passed.

Now, Max would have been lying yet again that day if he said he wasn’t at least slightly nervous at what lay beyond the curtain. He’d be lying too if he said the sudden gruesome images his mind conjured up didn’t make him feel like throwing up; judging by the paleness of Harrison’s face, Max wasn’t alone in his thinking. Neither of them seemed to breathe as the nurse pulled back the curtain.

Sitting with her feet over the side of a bed, Nerris looked up sharply. Besides a few cuts, bruises, and a brand new cast on her left arm, the girl seemed relatively alright; physically, anyway. Emotionally, the girl was a mess. Max hardly had time to take in her appearance before Harrison was pushing past him, pulling Nerris into his arms. The woman eagerly accepted the embrace, wrapping her good arm around his neck, a sudden rush of tears coming to her eyes. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay…” Harrison hushed, tracing circles on her back. 

Promptly turning from the display, Max looked around the room. There didn’t seem to be any sign of Nikki...if she was in the room, she definitely would have been asserting her dominance over the damn place. Something was wrong…

“Nerris…Are you-?” Max began slowly, willing himself to turn just enough to glance over his shoulder. The woman’s head moved slowly, the slightest wince, definitely whiplash, visible.

“I-I’m fine...we were on the h-highway...Nikki- the guy...they d-didn’t see each other...our c-car rolled...N-Nik-...” Nerris’ mouth moved, though no more words came out, and Max realized that was all the response he would be getting out of her. She clung to Harrison like her life depended on it now, shivering lightly.

Harrison glanced up at Max, desperation taking over his features. If there was anyone who could stay level headed in all of this, it would have to be Max. 

“Alright,” Max began, ”Chill, Neil didn’t say she was dead yet...so, you can cut the crying shi- fuck, sorry. That was mean, I know.” Max turned away from Nerris, running a slightly shaking hand through his hair. No, no, no! He couldn’t be panicking, not right now! Nikki was fine-  
_________________________

-Nikki was not fine. Not in the physical sense, at least. A nurse had come by with Nerris’ discharge papers and had finally answered Max’s question.

Nikki was taken to the ICU. That was never a sign of anything good. That was all Max could get out of the damn nurse until Carl and Candy arrived. Even then, their answers didn’t explain much!

“She just got out of surgery.”

“She’ll be waking up soon.”

“It’s hard to tell…”

“Damn it! Is she going to be okay or not!?” Max finally yelped. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he’d blame it on the fact that spending his day at the hospital was a major inconvenience. His outburst had alerted a few nurses, who rushed to see the source of the disturbance. 

“Come back tomorrow...she might be ready for visitors, then.” One offered sweetly. Normally, he would’ve responded with a prompt ‘fuck you’, but now, he couldn’t find it in himself...he was just too damn tired.

“Thanks…” He muttered, showing himself out.   
_________________________

The drive back home, as it was closer to Awakey Point Memorial, as well as the agreed meeting place for Nerris’ parents, could only be summed up as ‘Hell’. Nerris went into a full on panic as soon as they had reached the car, all but screaming about how they couldn't leave Nikki. 

“Don’t you have some spell or something to calm her down!?” Max placed his hand over his ears, turning to Harrison. The man shook his head,

“Ya’d think after years of not using my powers, I would pick that one up.” The sarcasm and utter lack of disdain dripped from his voice, sending Max into an even worse mood. This was one topped off when, a moment later, Harrison’s keys were shoved into his hand. He looked up to find Harrison crawling into the back seat the pulling Nerris’ into the car with him. Her protests intensified, though she made no move to separate herself from the man.

“You drive, I got her.” The illusionist instructed, face devoid of emotion.

Again, Max wasn’t in the mood to protest and so, he drove. The whole half hour long car ride; screaming and all.

To make it all the more worse, they arrived home at five.

David never was late for anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: Nikki is alive! The accident is the driving force of all the other events of the story.
> 
> Also, Awakey Point is the next town over from Sleepy Peak. It's only half an hour from David and Gwen's house. 
> 
> So, the plot is now set in motion. Here we go!


	3. Chapter 3

Max slowed the car to a stop in the driveway, staring ahead at the house. It didn’t look any different: Same blue paint, same brown porch, same screen door that never quite closed all the way; and yet, it didn’t seem like home. 

Home was where Max could climb into bed and sleep until Mom called him to eat something or go outside. Home was where Dad would take him and Terra for ‘nature hikes’ in the backyard and let Max start bonfires once it got dark. Home was where Mom and Dad would give him tight hugs when they felt he needed it. 

However, this...this was not home. This was the meetup point. It's where Nerris’ parents would get peace of mind that their baby was still in one piece, it's where Max would have to stand in the kitchen and receive his lecture without the comfort of knowing his bed would be waiting the moment it was done, and it was where Harrison would stand toward the door, knowing he belonged here just as much as he did his own house. 

Pulling the keys from the ignition, Max looked up into the rearview mirror, seeing Harrison stare right back at him; Nerris’ face buried in his neck.

“Ready?” Max asked, quickly looking back toward the house. If Harrison shook his head in anyway as an answer, Max didn’t see it. 

No one spoke as they emerged from the car, a sense of dread catching and spreading amongst them. Max had barely touched the doorknob when it flung open revealing not only his parents, but Nerris’ as well. As predicted, the girl’s parents wasted no time throwing their arms around the child, pulling her into an almost uncomfortable looking hug.  
As for Max’s parents…

...They also threw their arms around him for some reason, David mumbling something about how ‘he didn’t know’. Had it been any other day, Max would have pushed them away after ten seconds, though today, he chose to lean into the hug, finding the scent of pine needles and light warmth to be exactly what he needed after the day he had. He looked up long enough to see his mother wipe a tear from her eye, his father gently brushing some hair out of his face,

“Bud, it’s...it’s gonna be okay.” He sounded so pathetic, an obvious worry sinking into his voice. Max pushed David away, straightening himself up from the hug,

“What are you talking about? It is okay! Everything is fine already.” Max shoved his hands in his pockets, casting his eyes down toward the floor. 

Beside him, Harrison had been pulled into Nerris’ family hug, the girl’s mother rambling on about how good it was to see him again. 

“See,” Max turned back to his parents, “Everyone’s just catching up and what not.” 

Gwen and David exchanged a glance before looking back at their son. Their expressions were either unreadable, or Max just didn’t care to know what they were feeling at the moment. 

“I’m fine, dad, really.” Nerris’ voice brought Max back to reality, a sort of comfort in the knowledge that she felt the same way he did.

“I still think you should come home and rest…” Nerris’ dad rubbed the back of his neck, doing his best not to upset his daughter. When it was evident that the girl would not be changing her mind, Gwen spoke up,

“What if the kids stayed here tonight? David and I can take care of them and then they can all drive back to campus tomorrow?” The woman put a hand on her son’s shoulder; Max didn’t know if he wanted to argue or agree with her. 

“Yeah!” Nerris’ eyes lit up, “Like old times!”  
The three young adults in the room exchanged a quick look, knowing damn well they had just had one of their ‘old times’ the night before.

“Then it’s settled,” David chimed, “The kids will camp out here tonight!”  
_________________________  
Once Nerris’ parents, albeit reluctantly, left, Max, Nerris, and Harrison retreated up to Max’s room. Max and Nerris sat on the bed, Harrison taking a seat on Max’s desk chair, the silence between them filled the room and no one dared to say anything about the events from the last twenty-four hours. 

For Max and Harrison, otherwise ignored hangovers made themselves present once more.

The silence would have gotten to be too much to bare had Max’s phone not begun to blare after thirty minutes,

“Fuck, it’s Neil,” Max looked at the caller I.D, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off his growing headache, “I’m going to answer this…”

The man pushed off of his bed, accepting the call as he exited the room, leaving Nerris and Harrison in short lived silence.

“So…” Nerris began, staring at her folded hands in her lap, “About las-”

The woman looked up just enough to see Harrison had moved onto the floor, kneeling in his spot, “Marry me.” He said, taking her hands in his own. Nerris stared,

“W-what?”

“Look, Nerris, I loved you for a long time a-and...The universe gave me a second chance with you...and after today...I can’t let that go again…” Harrison stared right back at her, his eyes shining just a bit.

“Harrison…” Nerris’ voice was soft, her good hand moving to up his face, “You don’t mean that…”

“But, I do! Nerris, every time I’ve been around you I just...I’m h-happy.” Harrison’s voice cracked, whatever emotions he was feeling threatened to consume him. Nerris shook her head once more, tilting the boy’s head up just enough to steal the kiss Nikki had prevented the night before. It was short and quick, but solidified her response.

“I...Harrison...I feel the same...really…”

“Nerris…”

“And this is all so crazy…”

“Nerris…”

“Hell, why don’t we just have sex on Max’s bed while we're at i-”

“Nerris!” Harrison finally cut in, placing his hand on top of the one on his face, “Why don’t we...just see where this moment takes us?”

A pause, then a smile,

“I’d like that…”

This kiss from earlier was finally matched, Harrison tangling his fingers in Nerris’ hair the way they had the night before. A soft groan escaped from the woman, setting a sudden fire burning under Harrison’s skin; the way the woman dragged him closer let him know she felt the same.  
_________________________  
“What do you mean, ‘might never walk again’?” Max spat, clutching his phone closer to his ear,

“That’s what my dad told me, man…” Neil replied, taking a gulp of what Max could only assume was alcohol. No wonder the man seemed so calm now, “Hey...do me a favor and...go see her for me. When you can.” 

“What? Neil, you could be out here in a day and a half if you drove...just a few hours by plane-”

“I know, Max, I know, but, uh...I’m kinda in a situation right now...did anyone win that bet, yet?”

The question was so left field, Max considered hanging up the phone. Why the hell would Neil be wondering about something so random after getting news like that?

“Uh, no. I don’t think so...Not yet, anyway...why the fuck do you need to know?” Max had absently walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, eyes traveling over the food, but never registering what it was he was looking at. With Neil’s next response, he forgot he had even opened the door all together.

“Tabii is...well...Tabii is pregnant...and, uh...it’s looking like it’s mine…” Neil took another gulp of whatever he was drinking, the line going so still, he almost assumed Max had hung up; though a sharp intake of breath told him otherwise.

It was as if someone had let a drawn rubber band go inside Max; a sudden snapping that caused the man to slap the refrigerator door, “Neil! What the fuck!? Your sister is in the hospital and you choose now of all fucking times to announce you got your fuck buddy pregnant!?” 

Without even waiting for a response, Max ended the call, promptly exiting the kitchen. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this. Nikki didn’t deserve what happened. She should be here with them...Neil should be here with them. They shouldn’t have been worry about getting back on campus that morning or babies or sex or never walking again. They should have all been at Campe David, eating popsicles in the backyard like old times…However, this was not ‘old times’.

They were adults now. Adults who didn’t get to hide behind childhood anymore. They’re problems had grown far past being at a shitty summer camp and that’s just the way their lives had to bed.

Max felt his eyes prickle at the threat of oncoming tears. He blinked furious, wiping the stray tear that managed to escape with his sleeve.

He didn’t have much time to be sad, however, as he was greeted by yet another very unpleasant surprize as he opened his bedroom door,

“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU’RE HAVING SEX ON MY BED!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A SCANDAL!!! Tabii's Pregnant, Harrison and Nerris are, uh...making up for lost time, Nikki may never walk again, but, at least Max remember to close the refridgerator...
> 
> ...Maybe that the reason he's been acting so cold...


	4. Chapter 4

“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU’RE HAVING SEX ON MY BED!?” It was lucky for everyone involved that Max’s outbursts were quite common and now often ignored; the threat of Gwen or David entering the scene was quite low.

 

And, of course, like Max’s other outbursts, things were over exaggerated. 

 

You see, Harrison and Nerris weren’t HAVING sex, they had just lost a few articles of clothing...and Harrison could now add ‘condoms’ onto the list of things he could make disappear.  Not that he was keeping a mental list, as he was a bit preoccupied with a fist making contact with his jaw. The action sent him toppling off of Nerris, knocking his head against the wall as he fell.

 

“Max!” Nerris exclaimed, dragging the blankets further of her chest, now that the cover of Harrison was gone. Max’s temper seemed to slip, the realization that Nerris was half nude settling in.

 

Throwing his fist over his eyes and turning his back out of respect, Max growled, “Can everyone just stop acting fucking stupid for two damn seconds!?”

 

There was a pause; one that made Max almost wish he simply put a sock on the doorknob and walked away from the interaction he just thrust onto himself. 

 

“M-Max, please. Let me explain…” Harrison sat up, rubbing his jaw. The pause returned and Max almost half considered turning around. Instead, he chose to shrug his shoulders, eyes trained on the door.

 

“I-...Come on, you have to know what this is like, Max! It’s like...it’s like the universe put Nerris and I together...I asked her to marry me an-”

 

“YOU WHAT!?” This time, Max did turn around, though the anger on his face was now replaced with a look of complete shock and disappointment, “Harrison, what the fuck is wrong with you? It’s not like Nerris’ almost died or anything!”

 

“Nikki almost did…” Both males turned their attention to the only girl in the room, who had since put a shirt on, “Life is short...and sometimes you gotta say things while you can…and do things, too…”

 

She wasn’t wrong...Max knew that. It was those very moments he let slip away that kept him awake at night. There were so many moments he wished he could have back; he would’ve taken his dad’s words of optimism to heart when he was younger so he could remember how to feel that way now that he was an adult. He would’ve said sorry to Sasha to prevent the two year long feud that ensued after their breakup. He would've answered Nikki honestly that morning she used all of Nerris’ cups. 

 

But now, those moments were gone and he would just have to accept it. 

 

“Well...will you bastards put some fucking clothes on!” Max quickly averted his eyes yet again, suddenly reaware of the reason he was extra pissed off in the first place.

 

It’s roughly five minutes of shuffling and clothes being returned to their owners before Max is able to look again. Harrison and Nerris sit on opposite ends of the bed, heads hanging in shame. Max sighs,

 

“Not like that bed hasn’t seen some things before…”

 

There’s silence, though, it is partially broken by a light snicker from Nerris. Silence resumes once more as words filter through heads. Harrison is the first to speak, 

 

“What did Neil want?”

 

The question startles Max, mostly because he had forgotten he had actually spoke to the man, “Oh! Uh, Tabii. It’s, uh. Tabii’s pregnant,” Max rubs at the back of his neck, “And, er, Nikki is-” 

 

He never quite finishes his sentence as an overwhelming guilt griped at him. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Nerris her roommate was probably paralyzed; he knew Harrison loved her like a sister once, too.

 

Here those two lovebirds were, trying to get it on for the first time and Max wasn’t about to ruin anymore of their night for them. And so, he improvised,

 

“Nikki is awake. Still all hopped up on drugs and shit. Told Neil I’d go see her for him since he’s all busy with Tabii.” Max casually shrugged, swallowing back the dread. The answer seemed to satisfy.

 

“Well, that’s good. Tell her we love her.” Harrison said, reaching across the bed for Nerris’ hand. Max stared,

 

“You aren’t coming with?”

 

“No...I’m not ready…” Nerris rubbed her broken arm, dread from earlier setting in again as it occurred to Max he would need to face Nikki alone.

 

“Much like Nerris, he wasn’t ready, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update for ya lovlies. Sorry updates haven't been as quick as usual, I have just been busy. To make up for it, I have a slew of Nerrison one-shots a-comin'!
> 
> Alrighty, on to the last chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

It was probably the stark white walls that Max hated so much. The way they reflected the cleanliness, the sterility of the place; it made him uncomfortable.

Max’s whole life had always been a mosaic of browns and greens, dirt and grass, more so when he began attending camp all those years ago. The prospect of nature, though it still wasn’t much his style, was at least comforting to the boy; he never did feel lost when he was out in the woods, knowing far well his father and mother were likely somewhere close by.

Here, though, the whiteness of the walls just reminded Max that he was alone. Mom and dad weren’t coming to whisk him away and dirt here would only make him stick out more than he already did. So, Max instead chose to stare down at his shoes, hoping the room wouldn’t swallow him whole if he so chose to ignore it.  
“She’ll see you, now…” a pair of tennis shoes aligned with Max’s converse, prompting the boy to look up. The nurse, a stocky woman with a voice to match, waved her arm toward an open door.

Scratch that; Max hated the ever present beeping in hospitals. The constant pang of machines, telling you more than you ever wanted to know about the person in the hospital bed before you; it was all so unnerving.   
Even more so when it was Nikki who lay in the bed, the painfully slow beep serving as a constant reminder that the usually energetic woman was now laid up in bed. Max could hardly will his legs to move any further than the doorway. And yet, he found himself sinking into a chair, his arms folding defensively. 

“M-Max-”

“Oh, God…” Max straightened his back, arms falling to his sides. Nikki’s voice came like the squeak of a door hinge, startling the man. If Max could go his whole life without hearing her voice like that again, he would.

Unfortunately, this visit wouldn’t allow for that.

“M-Max...the d-doctor said I-I won’t walk-” 

“Shut up, Nik, he said you MIGHT not walk again! Might!” Max bit hard into his lower lip to prevent another outburst; the beeping in the room intensified, reminding the man of the weight of his words; he needed to calm down for Nikki’s sake.

“I-I’m scared…”

“I know...but I also know you’re stronger than all this…” Max took a breath, looking at Nikki for the first time since he walked in the room. At first sight, Max was repulsed by the gauntness of the woman’s features, the ugly gash on her forehead, and the split in her lip. Her hair stuck up all about her face; bruises lined her jaw. However, the longer he stared, Max began to feel something, a sort of compelling that he couldn’t quite ignore,

“Marry me!” He blurted before he could stop the thought. He nearly threw himself out the window, but instead, he stayed rooted to his spot, watching Nikki’s eyes blown wide.

“N-no.” Nikki's abswer was just as blunt Max's remark.

A pang of sadness hit the man, though he wasn’t quite sure why, “Nikki, I-...Harrison asked Nerris, and then they- and then Neil, and-” Max stumbled over his explanation, though Nikki seemed even more confused now than before, so he stopped talking all together.

“M-Max...I-I need to get out o-of this bed...w-walk again...b-before anything...e-even d-dating…” 

A pause. 

“I love you…” Another phrase Max couldn’t stop from coming. Boy, did that window look tempting now… “Y-you...uh...you won the bet…”

The reveal took the girl by surprise, “What?”

“Y-yeah. You won. So, um...ya get to name Neil’s kid…”

It wasn’t true, at least, not really. In all actuality, no one had really won the bet, since arguably Nerris and Harrison fell in love some time back at camp; if anything, Max had won. Though, the soft, split smile on Nikki’s face made none of that matter much. This was something that could happen here, in this hospital room, and Max was just fine with that. Picking baby names was a lot easier to deal with than never walking again...or marriage.

Finally, Nikki spoke, “Elmer.”

“Fuck no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of rushed, kind of late, but I wanted to finish this up to make room for the Christmas Specials, so look out for those!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oy vey! Already off to a great start! What could possibly happen next!? Tune in to find out!
> 
> Disclaimers: I own nothing.


End file.
